


Guardian Angel

by Redzik



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Nightwing (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've just watched Nightwing: The Series (awesome soundtrack!) and the idea of guardian angel just stuck in my head. So this was born.</p></blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

Nightwing was camping on a rooftop, watching a group of drug dealers, when the light footsteps alerted him to company.

“Are you going to play my guardian angel again?” Nightwing asked, lips twitching into a small smile as he turned to the new arrival.

“When do I not?” Red Hood countered in annoyance. “You shouldn’t be on patrol.”

“I’ve been tracking those guys for- wait. What?” Nightwing narrowed his eyes at the unspoken reference to his injury from the patrol last night. Jason shouldn’t know about it. He still wasn’t even in the city this morning. “You just got back.”

“Yeah,” Red Hood agreed. “And I’d rather sleep for a week than chase you around, but Replacement thinks I’m the only one capable of dealing with your stupid ass.”

“You love my ass,” Dick muttered.

“ _Not_ the point.”

“I’m fine,” Nightwing insisted.

Red Hood huffed angrily and jabbed him in the side. Nightwing gasped and doubled over in pain.

“Yeah,” Jason snorted and looked over the edge to apprise the situation, while Dick tried to catch his breath. “You just stay here and look pretty and I’ll deal with the thugs. Then we’re going back to the apartment and we’re going to get some sleep.” Without waiting for a reply Red Hood jumped down.

**Author's Note:**

> I've just watched Nightwing: The Series (awesome soundtrack!) and the idea of guardian angel just stuck in my head. So this was born.


End file.
